Duel Academy: Dark Awakening
by Digitaldestiny360
Summary: The story is... a duelist enters into the academy, nothing really big. In fact, it seems to be the only difference, but there is more under the surface than it seems. Another student seems to hold a secret of sorts. One that could change the school foreve


Eh, I'm bored, and so I thought I'd try this.

Though I haven't given up on my other fics, I've lost temporary interest.

As soon as I begin reading the X-men fics again, my X-men story will start.

As soon as Digimon Savers comes out (they ripped off my ideas! The idea of the being kept inside the digivice was in my original version of the Darkest Digidestined, which was erased, and the power of the digivice being harnessed into fighting was used also... sorry for ranting) my Darkest Digidestined will continue.

Once I play FFX, my FFX story will continue.

But the only story I want to write lately is my only completely original story, problem is it's at my old junior high school and the only person I know there hates me.

As for this story, Jaden will be in it, but he won't be as important as ever.

He's merely in it.

This is more of a what if story, in English, pure dueling, and the story revolves around that, rather than the other way around.

There will be a story line, don't get me wrong.

But really, who watches Yugioh for the story? It's all about dueling to me.

Anyways, let's begin.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, though with how noobish the show makes it look, I might as well, I'd probably do a better job.

**Duel Academy: Dark Awakening**

"Hey! I passed the stupid test didn't I?" the duelist yelled.

He had dark brown hair and amber eyes. He was decently small, compared to the people he had always known. At 5'6 he had been one of the smallest kids in the school.

But he didn't go to that school anymore, luckily enough for him.

His build was pretty average.

Not strong to the point where he couldn't move, but strong enough to match people if he needed to.

"Well, yes, but you are late, nearly an hour late at that.

We can't let you duel." the sign up guy said, backing up a bit.

"Oh come on... alright, I'll make a deal. I'll face the strongest duelist this school has. If I win, I get in" he said with a grin.

"...alright, and just what is your name?" he asked, wondering who the fool who had just challenged Zane was.

"Sho, Yamato Sho" Sho said with a smirk as he shrugged, revealing that, unlike the average duelist, he had five different decks.

"Alright... if he agrees to the terms, you will duel." the person said as he got up, smirking.

"Alright, and tell him that his Cyber Dragon is pathetic" Sho said with a grin as the person tensed up and walked off.

"And that is a guarantee that he'll duel!" Sho thought. A few minutes later and Zane walked out.

"So you believe you can defeat me?" Zane said with his arms crossed.

"I don't think I can. I know I can" Sho said with a grin as he grabbed on of his decks.

"Get for ready for hell!" Sho said with a grin as he activated his duel disk.

"I'll let you start it off" Sho said with a grin.

"So be it... draw" Zane said as he drew and looked at his hand.

"I'll set two cards and summon my Cyber Dragon," Zane said.

"My move then" Sho said as he drew.

"I'll first play heavy storm, destroying your face downs." Sho said as Zane watched his Magic Jammer and his Trap hole leave the field and enter the graveyard.

"Now I'll continue with two face downs and Call of the Mummy, allowing me to special summon a zombie type monster, in this case, my Despair from the Dark" Sho said as his monster appeared, 2800 ATK/ 3000 DEF.

"No way!" Zane said, breaking his demeanor for a second before catching himself. "And next, I'll normal summon my Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer" Sho said with a grin.

"Huh? What's that card do?" Zane said, confused.

He'd never even heard of it.

"Simple, when it attacks you, I send two of the cards in your graveyard out of play. Anyways, Despair from the Dark, destroy his Cyber Dragon" Sho said with a grin as Cyber Dragon was destroyed and Zane's life points decreased by 700.

Now, Kycoo, attack him directly!" Sho said with a smirk as Kycoo slammed into Zane, sending him back, as well as sending Trap hole and Cyber Dragon out of play.

Sho (4000) Zane (1500) "Alright, my move" Zane said as he drew. "I'll play... Lightning Vortex" Zane said with a smirk.

"Magic Jammer" Sho said as Zane glared a bit. He had been forced to discard still, meaning he only had two more cards in his hand.

"I'll set two cards and end my turn" Zane said with a sigh.

"Now it all depends on what he does next" Zane thought.

"Alright. I'll set two cards, summon Regenerating mummy and play Harpies Feather Duster!" Sho said with a grin as Zane's face down was destroyed, only to activate the card known as Dark Coffin.

"One of your monsters is now returned to your hand. I choose your despair from the dark." Zane said. "Alright" Sho said. "Kycoo, attack!" Sho said, only for Zane's life to remain the same.

"Hey, what's going on?" Sho said, glaring. "Before you destroyed my cards, I activated Waboku, meaning all your damage is reduced to zero." Zane said.

"... alright, go" Sho said with a sigh.

"I almost had him" he thought.

"Alright, I'll play pot of Greed to draw two more cards." Zane said as he drew again.

"I'll then play Rageiki to destroy your monsters, from there, I'll play graceful Charity" Zane said as he drew and put two cards into the grave.

The cards he chose were his Future Fusion and polymerization cards. "That leaves me with only one monster. And with his call of the Mummy.., his despair from the dark will come right back... I can't believe this" Zane said with a sigh before nodding.

"I'll set one monster face down and end my turn" Zane said as Sho grinned and summoned his Despair from the dark.

He then attacked Zane's face down... Cyber Jar.

"What!" Sho complained as his monster was destroyed.

He then drew five cards.

"Oh come on!" he yelled as he looked. Patrician of Darkness , two call of the mummies, Vampire Lord and Ryu Kokki.

Nothing he could summon.

Zane however had a really good hand.

For one, he had two Cyber Dragons, Power bond, Sakuretsu armor and Torrential Tribute.

"Alright, I'll special summon my Patrician of Darkness... go" Sho muttered.

"I will, draw!' Zane said as he drew.

"Perfect" Zane thought as he then set two cards and summoned one of his Cyber Dragons.

Not paying full attention, Sho activated his face down. Compulsory Evacuation device.

His eyes then widened as he noticed what he had done.

"I now play Power Bond!" Zane said as his Cyber Twin Dragon appeared, now at 5600 attack.

And it could attack twice.

"Shit" Sho thought with a sigh.

"I didn't know he had a fusion for only two" he thought with a sigh as he looked up, knowing he had lost.

"Alright then, Cyber Twin Dragon, Destroy his Patrician of Darkness then attack him directly!" Zane said as his dragon attacked, from the first attack alone, Sho's life points went down to only 400 only to be added on with another 5600, totaling 6000 damage, overkill in every way.

"Man" Sho thought, staring at his compulsory evacuation device.

"I lost focus" he said with a sigh as he got up and turned to leave.

"Wait... you proved yourself to me. I won that through luck alone. So... I'll get you in, but don't expect anything else than that" Zane said as he walked to where Crowler was and told him of the duel.

"He lost still!" Crowler said before seeing the glare.

"But alright, he can come in as a Slifer" Crowler said as Zane nodded and left.

Sho had left as well to pack.

He knew he would probably get a low rank, but he was in, and that was all that mattered.

At least... for now.

"This rules!" he thought with a smirk as he checked to see what dorm he had landed in.

"Slifer" he muttered with a sigh before grinning.

"Oh well, I always thought he was the strongest of the three" he said as he walked off, turning on his cd player and putting it to full blast, ignoring the looks he was getting.

Specifically because it was loud enough that you could hear it all the way down the street.

After a while, he entered his house and instantly darted to the computer.

"I so wish they had a Gaia online deck!" he thought with a grin as he dueled online, using his zombie deck again.

He won with ease now though.

It was pretty hilarious really.

He had only begun dueling about a year before and he was already good enough to beat the people who won the tournaments.

So far, he'd never entered a tournament however.

Mostly due to them having too many overconfident bastards in them, but that was beside the point.

He quickly checked his messages and began to pack.

In English, try and fit his entire computer into his bag, as well as some clothing.

After he finished packing, he tried to go to sleep.

He couldn't wait until tomorrow.

Then he would finally be at duel academy!

"Finally, a place where people actually know how to duel!" Sho thought with a grin as he sat down on his bed, listening to his music.

After a while, he dozed off.

He woke up the next day, with only about thirty minutes to get to the plane.

"... SHIT!" he yelled as he grabbed his stuff and sprinted out the door, running full throttle.

"I... can't... believe this!" he yelled as he spun around a couple of people and jumped over a bike parked in his way.

"Move aside, psycho in a rush coming through!" he yelled with a grin as he ran past some people, purposely kicking a rock and someone he recognized.

"LOSER!" he yelled as the guy stared at him before recognizing him.

He didn't have time to react however as Sho had already turned the corner and disappeared.

He then saw the plane getting ready to leave.

"WAIT!" he yelled as he ran up the stairs, throwing one of his cards in between the doors to stop them from closing, he then pushed the door open, grabbed his card and ran into the helicopter.

"What card did I throw though?" he thought as he looked at it.

"No! My Millennium Scorpion!" he complained as he looked at his card.

It was the first rare card he had ever truly owned.

It was due to this card that he had become a powerful duelist.

While some people relied on power, such as the Summoned Skull and such, he was all about effects.

He had practically no non-effect cards.

And his Millennium Scorpions's was devastating.

For every monster he destroyed, he gained 500 attack points.

He had once dueled against someone with a fake Obelisk card and had even allowed his opponent to summon it.

Then he told his opponent his monsters current attack. Obelisk, 4000, Scorpion, 4500.

"It was flawless" Sho thought with a grin, lost in memories.

"And you are?" someone asked him.

"Name's Sho!" Sho said with a grin.

"Kai" the person said as he looked at the person.

"Five different decks? Strange" he thought. "Uh... anyways, seeya" Sho said as he got up and walked off to go find a seat and wait out the ride.

"Or better, duel someone" he thought as he sat down.

"Oh come on! Doesn't anyone wanna duel?" Someone on the plane complained.

Sho smirked as he heard that.

"Alright, looks like I'm not the only one with this plan!" Sho thought with a smirk as he followed the voice.

"Come on, I'll even take out half my deck!" the person said, begging his opponent to duel him.

"I'll duel you!" Sho said as he walked in and saw Jaden Yuki.

"Alright! This is perfect. I'm gonna beat the guy who beat the teach!" Sho said with a grin.

"Is that so? Well than, get your game on!" Jaden said as he pulled out his duel disk.

"Alright, get ready to be six feet under!" Sho said as he pulled out a deck and threw it into his duel disk.

"Your elemental Zeroes are nothing compared to this!" Sho said with a grin as he drew.

"I'll start things off!" Sho said with a grin as he set a monster face down and set two more cards.

"GO!" Sho said with a grin.

"Alright, I summon Elemental Hero Avion and attack your face down!" Jaden said with a grin as Stone Statue of the Aztecs appeared and Jaden's life went down by 1000... before going down another 1000.

"Hey! What just happened?" Jaden asked, confused.

"My monster's effect, all damage done to you while attacking him is doubled" Sho said with a grin.

"Really? Wow, that's cool!" Jaden said.

"Anyways, I'll throw down a face down and end my turn!" Jaden said as Sho drew and smirked.

"Let me show you one of my strongest monsters!" he said with a grin as he summoned Giant Rat.

"But that only has 1400!" Jaden said, confused. "Pathetic" one of the nearby duelists said. "Oh no, this is just a... sacrifice used in order to summon it!" Sho said as he equipped a Black Pendant to his monster before activating one of his face downs.

"Reverse Trap, now, instead of gaining 500 attack, he loses 500, leaving him with only 900 attack!" Sho said.

"Hn, idiot, he just made his own monster too weak to do anything!" a duelist said from the side.

"Now then, let me show you the reason for all this. First, I'll activate my face down card, dust Tornado, allowing me to destroy your face down!" Sho said with a grin.

"Uh... alright" Jaden said as his face down, a hero emerges, was destroyed.

"Next, my monster will attack!" Sho said.

"But wouldn't that destroy your own monster?" Jaden said, even more confused.

"Yep, but it allows me to summon another monster in his place, as long as it is an earth type of 1500 or less that is" Sho said with a grin as Enraged Muka Muka appeared, currently at only 200 due to the fact that Sho's Reverse Trap had weakened it.

"Also, you lose 500 since Black Pendant was destroyed "Anyways... go" Sho said with a grin.

"What was the point of all that?" Jaden thought, confused, it only has 200 attack he thought before it suddenly leapt up to 2000.

"Wait a second!" Jaden said, pointing, "what just happened?" he asked.

"Simple, my monster gains 400 attack points for every card in my hand. My Reverse Trap switched it for one turn, but now he's back to full power!" Sho said with a grin.

"Ah man" Jaden muttered as he looked at his hand.

"I'll switch my Avion to defense and set one more monster, go!" Jaden said with a sigh.

"Alright... alright!" Sho yelled as he drew.

"I activate Pot of Greed before chaining it with Serial Spell, meaning that I get to draw six more cards!" Sho said as his monsters attack went from 2000 to 1200 and then all the way up to 3600 attack points.

"No way!" Jaden said as he stared. "Yes way" and to finalize it all, I'll play one more card, Fairy Meteor Crush! Sure, my monsters attack decreases by 400, but it's well worth it, because now the difference between my monsters attack and your monsters defense is dealt as damage to your life points!" Sho said with a grin.

"I could end it right now, but I think I'll attack your face down monster first!" Sho said as Elemental Hero Clayman appeared and then disappeared. At that, Jaden lost 1200 life points, leaving him with only 300 remaining.

"Sheesh, the only damage I've done to this guy was done by himself!" Jaden thought as he looked at his hand and nodded.

"Just one shot!" he thought as he drew and smirked. "This duel has been great, but I guess it's over now' Jaden said as he looked up.

"Yep, does this mean you're forfeiting?" Sho asked with a frown.

"No way! I'm about to win this! To start, I'll play polymerization to fuse my Avion and my Burstinatrix together to summon my Flame Wingman. And don't worry, it may not be strong enough yet, but you'll see in a second. Next, I'll play Pot of Greed and draw two cards also. I'll then activate a second Polymerization, fusing my Flame Wingman and my Sparkman together to form my Shining Flare Wingman!" Jaden said with a grin as he looked.

"It only has 2500 though" Sho said, confused. "But his effect allows him to gain 300 for every Elemental hero in my graveyard.

"And I have four!" Jaden said with a grin as his monsters attack was raised to 3700.

"And now, attack!" Jaden said with a grin as Sho's Enraged Muka Muka was destroyed.

"So what? You only destroyed one monster!" Sho said with a yawn.

"Heh, it's not over yet, now my monster's other effect activates! Your monster's attack is dealt to you as damage!" Jaden said with a grin.

"Wait, say what!" Sho said as he turned and stared at his life point meter, it had just gone down by an extra 3200, leaving him with only 200 left.

"No way" Sho said in awe before grinning.

"And that's what I like to see!" he said with a grin. "This duel is the best!" Sho said as Jaden grinned as well.

"Ya, that's for sure!" Jaden said in response as Sho looked at his hand.

"Only one chance... let's hope that heart of the cards crap actually works" Sho thought as he drew and summoned a single card.

"Inaba White Rabbit" Sho said with a smirk.

"But it only has 700 attack" Jaden said, confused.

"Yep, but it has a really nifty effect. It can attack you directly!" Sho said with a grin as Jaden's eye's widened as Inaba White Rabbit lunged at his monster, only to suddenly disappear and ram into him directly, knocking him to the ground and reducing his life points to zero.

"Heh heh, that was close" Sho said with a grin as he sat down with a sigh.

Jaden got up as well, grinning as well.

"Well, I lost! But that RULED!" Jaden cheered, thrusting his hand into the air.

"Ya, that's for sure!" Sho said, grinning as well.

At that point, the duelists in the room began to clap, amazed by the duel and how each had been able to counter no matter what the opponent did.

It was nearly a flawless duel.

The kind most people would have paid money to watch, and they had gotten it for free.

At that point, Crowler walked in.

"What is all this clapping for?" he complained before seeing Sho and Jaden.

"You, slackers, quit causing a commotion, this is the blue dorm!" Crowler said.

"But... we're on a plane" Sho said as he blinked.

"I know that!" Crowler said as he stormed off, angrily.

Sho and Jaden just looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"This is definitely an interesting school" Sho said as he got up, as did Jaden and they began to head to the Slifer area of the plane.

"I can't wait till we get to the school" Sho said after they had gotten to their... seats, if you could call them that.

"Ya... maybe they'll have food there" Jaden said, holding his stomach as it growled.

"Heh heh, you can say that again" Sho said with a grin.

"Maybe they'll have food there" Jaden muttered.

"... I was joking you know." Sho said with a sigh as Syrus saw them and stared for a few seconds, too nervous to do anything.

Around that time, Jaden saw him staring.

"Hey Sy, why are ya just staring, come on!" he said with a grin as he waved like an idiot.

Sho just grinned. "Ya, I won't bite!" Sho said with a grin as well.

"Uh... okay" Syrus said, looking down as he walked over.

"Hey, what's up?" Jaden asked, confused.

Even he could tell that Syrus seemed down about something.

"Nothing" Syrus said with a sigh.

"Heh heh, I doubt that" Sho said with a small laugh.

"But hey, there's no reason to push you to tell us anyways" Sho said with a grin.

"So... you wanna duel?" Sho said, his tone quickly changing.

"What? Why? You'd just... win anyways" he said with a sigh.

"Hey, you don't know that for sure. You might just surprise yourself" Sho said with a sigh.

"Uh... alright" Syrus said, mostly excepting only because he was too scared and nervous to do otherwise.

"Alright! I'll use my wind deck for this!" Sho said as he grabbed his wind deck.

"I'll set one card and summon Flying Kamikiri in attack mode, go!" Sho said with a grin.

"Alright" Syrus said as he drew and looked at his cards.

"I'll set one card and summon... um... Steamroid" Syrus said.

"And I guess I'll have him attack your Flying Kamikiri" Syrus said as his monster's attack increased to 2300 as it attacked.

"Heh, I activate Magical Cylinder" Sho said as Steamroid's attack decreased to 1800 before being sent back.

"Um... I'll set this card I guess" Syrus said, looking down at the ground.

"Alright... "I'll play Black Pendant on your Steamroid and then summon Harpie Lady 1. I'll then activate double Elegant Egotist to bring two more Harpie Lady 1's to the field. I'll then play the field card known as Harpies Hunting Ground" Sho said, noticing his mistake.

From there, my Flying Kamikiri will attack your Steamroid, who still has 1800 due to my equip" Sho said with a grin as his monster was destroyed and he lost 400.

"Huh?" Syrus said, confused.

"Why'd you do that?" Syrus asked.

"Simple, so I can special summon this. My Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon" Sho said with a grin.

"Wow, that's a mouthful" Jaden said from the side, watching, also a bit confused.

"Now then, my monster relies on these harpies for it's power. Or rather, powers. If there is one Harpie, you can't attack anyone else, if there are two, it's attack double's. And if there are three... well, I get to destroy one card per turn. Also, with my Harpie Lady 1's all on the field, it gains an extra 900 attack."

Sho said as it appeared at 1200, then went to 2400 and then up to 3300 attack, then up to 3500 due to the hunting ground.

"Uh" Syrus stammered as he stared. "I'll activate effect number three to destroy your face down card" Sho said as Mirror Force was destroyed and sent to the graveyard.

"Now then... my Harpie's pet baby Dragon will destroy your Steamroid" Sho said with a grin.

"Now let's see, you have 2200 life points remaining, so.. You'll lose 1700 from that... and Black Pendant is also destroyed, that's 500 more" Sho said, smirking.

"I love this deck. It's my wild card deck though. Half the time, it's flawless, other times, I never get a card" he thought as Syrus's life points decreased to zero while Sho's remained at 3600, with his only damage from himself.

"Whoa!" Jaden said as he stared.

He had expected Sho to be able to win, but that was just amazing.

"Heh heh, not bad at all, if my Dragon didn't have that third effect, I would have been completely wide open" Sho said, remembering the Mirror Force.

"... you still would have won" Syrus said, looking down at the ground.

"Hey, don't worry about it. That was literally the best hand that deck allows me to draw" Sho said with a grin.

Granted, he had drawn that hand about 5 times, but there was no reason to say that.

"Okay" Syrus said as he continued to sit there on the floor.

"Ah man" Sho said with a sigh as an announcement came over the speakers.

"We will be landing soon, please buckle your seatbelts" the voice said.

"Uh... seatbelts?" Jaden and Sho said as they turned to each other, confused.

Most of the Slifer's were doing the same.

Their part of the plane didn't have seatbelts.

"As for you Slifer Slackers, better grab onto a seat" Crowler's voice said over the speaker.

"Shit" Sho muttered as he grabbed the seat and held on.

A minute or so later and they landed at the school.

"So... this is duel academy" Sho muttered as he lookeed around.

"Let's see, that building is Blue. So that's probably Obelisk, that one's yellow, so Ra.. But... where's the slifer dorm.

"Over there you slifer slacker" Crowler said from behind as he pointed to something half a mile away.

"Say what!" Sho said as his jaw dropped.

"I have no time to repeat myself for you" he said as he walked off.

"But... that place... is even smaller then my house!" Sho complained.

"Hey, don't worry about it, it's better than not having a house at all" Jaden said with a grin.

"Eh, guess that's true" Sho said with a sigh as he began to walk towards the house... if you could even call it that.

"This place... is a dump" Sho said as he entered and looked around, watching all the strange, and probably deadly, bugs run around.

"Well, it's our dorm either way. Home Sweet Home" Jaden said with a grin.

"More like hell bloody hell" Sho muttered back.

"Hey... I wonder if we could sue Crowler for health hazards over this" Sho said with a grin.

Jaden just stood there confused.

At that point in time, Syrus walked in, still depressed over the major loss he had suffered.

"Well anyways, I think I've done enough talking, I'm gonna go find someone to duel!" Sho said with a grin as he walked off, before his foot fell through a weak board and didn't come back up.

"Or maybe I'm not leaving" Sho said as he tried and failed to pull his foot up.

"Hey... um, a little help?" Sho said as he turned to where Jaden was, only to find that Jaden had fallen in a similar hole.

"Sure... as soon as you help me out of this one." Jaden said with a laugh.

"Um... Syrus... a bit of... you have got to be kidding me" Sho said as he turned to find Syrus had also fallen through the floor.

"What are the odds of this for god's sake anyways?" Sho complained as he continued to try and break out.

A few hours later and Professor Banner walked by and saw this.

"Um... exactly what are you doing?" he asked.

"Hoping you'll help us?" Sho said with a small smile.

A few minute's later and they had gotten out, but it was now night time.

"Well... so much for a good duel" Sho complained as he looked around the room.

"Three bunks huh? I call the top one!" Sho yelled as he jumped up there.

"Would you quite down?" someone said as a head came up from the top bunk.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH. Who are you!" Sho said as he jumped back and pointed at the person as if he had was a ghost.

"Name's Chumley" he muttered with a yawn.

"Wait a sec... if you've been in here the whole time... why didn't you help us?" Sho complained.

"You guys are really loud" Chumley said with a yawn.

"Alright, that's it. I challenge you to a duel!" Sho said with a mischievous grin.

"And why would I accept anyways?" he asked with a yawn.

"Simple, because you're never gonna get to sleep if you don't" Sho said as he pulled out his CD player and hooked in some speakers, digital surround sound speakers.

He then turned it on and the building began to shake.

At that point, the singer began to... well, sing and Sho sang along, practically screaming.

"I'm coming undone, I'm coming undone, wait, I'm starting suffocate." Sho sang.

"Okay okay, just turn it off" Chumley said, covering his ears with the pillow.

"Ah man, fine" he muttered as he turned it off and pulled out one of his decks.

" let's go!" Sho said as he drew.

"I'll start" he said with a grin as he set two cards and summoned Amazoness Fighter.

"Your move" he said as he looked to Chumley.

"Uh huh. He muttered as he looked at his hand.

"This is totally licious!" he said as he set two cards as well and set one monster.

"Heh, alright, my move now!" Sho said with a grin.

"I'll play pot of greed, I'll then play pot of avarice. From there I'll play Graceful Charity and send Fusion Sword Murasame blade and Lightning Blade to the grave. That leaves me with nine cards in my hand. I'll start by summoning Marauding Captain, allowing me to summon a second Marauding Captain. Now you can't attack either, and even if you destroy my Amazon, I'll lose no life points" Sho said with a grin.

"And now, I'll have my Amazoness Fighter attack your face down monster" Sho said as his Amazon jumped up and swung down, only to be knocked back by a giant brown koala.

"Um... what the?" Sho asked before the Koala threw something and it hit his hand. His life points then dropped by 2800, leaving him with only 1200.

"No way! What did you do?" Sho asked in amazement.

"Uh... oh, it was my monster's licious effect. You lose 400 for every card in your hand when he get's flipped" Chunley said.

"... oh, well... I am so glad I attacked my Amazoness fighter. I would have lost more otherwise. eh, oh well, I'll set three cards and end my turn.

Go" Sho said as he stared at his lifepoints with a sigh.

"Uh... alright" Chumley said as he drew and looked at his hand.

"Licious" he said.

"I'll play polymerization to fuse my Big Koala and my Des Kanagaroo in my hand to summon my Master of OZ in attack mode." Chumley said as a 4200 attack point monster appeared.

"Woah" Sho said as he stared before grinning.

"But my monster's are still here" Sho said with a grin.

"Not for long. I'll play Lightning Vortex and discard my second Des Koala to destroy your monsters" Chumley said as both Marauding Captain's and Amazoness Fighter were destroyed with ease, unable to dodge the lightning.

"Now... I'll attack" Chumley said, amazed that he was winning.

"I activate Emergency provisions!"Sho said as his life points went down by 4200, only to rise 4000, meaning he only lost 200.

"Now I'll play Monster Reborn and... well, bring back one of my Marauding captains. I'll then play Dian Keto the cure master to bring my life points up to 1400.

"From there, I'll play premature burial to bring back both Marauding Captains, one through my burial. The other through monster reborn. And from there, I'll set one card and end my turn, go"Sho said with a sigh.

Chumley looked at the field and sighed.

"Not licious. I can't attack right now thanks to that defense" he thought.

"Go" he said.

"Alright... nice duel too, looks like I win" Sho said.

"What's he talking about?" Syrus asked, confused.

"This, I'll start by summoning Gearfried the Iron Knight and playing release restraint to replace him with Gearfried the sword master.I'll than activate my face down, ultimate offering and use it to sacrifice my two Marauder's for my Gilford the legend, bringing my two equip cards from my graveyard onto my gearfried. Also, my gearfried get's to destroy one card on the field every time he is equipped with a card. And I count two. Both your koala and your Master of Oz are gone now, and my monster is now at 4200. I'll have him attack you directly" Sho said with a grin as he looked at his life points. 300 remaining.

If he hadn't drawn gearfried then and there, he would have lost badly.

"Heh heh. That... was sweet" Sho said as he fell to the ground, sleeping.

"Uh... that was... licious?" Chumley muttered, not really sure what to say about the duel.

A few minutes later and Chumley went back to sleep as well.

Jaden and Syrus just sighed and did the same.

The next day and classes had begun.

Already, Jaden had shown that he would be late very often.

Sho however, had arrived on time and asked for any paperwork that they would do later.

Crowler ignored him however, so that didn't really matter anyways.

After that, Sho headed off, looking for a good duel, before he could find one however, he saw Jaden and Syrus run by.

Or rather, he saw Jaden run by with Syrus complaining about how fast Jaden was going and where he was going.

Sho shrugged and decided to follow.

"Hey guys, where ya goin anyways?" he asked with a grin as he caught up.

"I smell a duel!" Jaden said.

"Uh... you can small duels?" Sho asked, blinking a bit.

"Yep, can't you?" he asked with a grin.

"... sure" Sho said as he followed into the Obelisk Blue dorm.

A few minutes later and they entered a large room with a duel arena.

Inside, two Obelisk blue students stood there talking.

"Woah! This place is gigantic!" Sho said with a grin.

"That's for sure" Jaden said, also grinning.

" I bet It'd be amazing to duel here" Syrus said with wide eyes.

"Well, let's find out" Jaden said.

"Are we aloud too?' Syrus asked.

"No idea, let's find out" Sho said as he took a step forward.

"Ya aren't. This is the Obelisk Campus, no slifers aloud." one of the Obelisks said.

"Guess we gotta go" Syrus said sadly.

"Not if one of you duels me!" Jaden and Sho said in unison before looking at each other and laughing.

"Hey, you're the guy who beat Crowler" one of them said.

"And you're the guy who beat the one beat Crowler" the other said.

"Hey Chazz, the guy who beat Crowler is here".

"And so's the guy who beat him" the two Obelisks said as the body of Chazz came up out of a nearby seat.

"Hey, my name's Jaden" Jaden said while waving at Chazz.

"You want a duel, I'll beat you tonight, be here at Midnight." Chazz said as Alexis Rose came in.

"There you are. Your late for the Obelisk welcome feast" Alexis said.

"Eh, whatever, I was just talking to Jaden here, the kid who beat Crowler. Just telling him how I'll beat him later, you wanna watch?" Chazz said with a smirk.

"Not really" Alexis said with her arms crossed.

"Whatever" he muttered as he left.

"Sorry about Chazz, he gives Obelisk's a bad name" She said.

"Eh, no problem. People like that don't really bother me" Jaden said with a smirk.

"Anyways, I better get going, seeya" he said as he turned and began to run off before turning back.

"What was your name again?" he asked.

"Huh... Alexis, Alexis Rose" she said.

"K, I'm Jaden, seeya" he said as he ran off.

"I'm Sho!" Sho said as he ran off.

"Why couldn't you guys introduce me?" Syrus asked.

An hour or so later and the three were back in the Slifer dorm and digging into the food.

"Or rather, Sho and Jaden were.

"Hey, we're supposed to say something about ourselves" Syrus said.

"Okay, I'm starving!" Jaden said.

"You wanna know something about me? I like music and Dueling" Sho said through a bite of food.

At that point, the head of the dorm, Professor Banner, walked over to them.

"Well, since some of us don't feel like waiting, let's just eat!" he said as Sho and Jaden returned to eating, asking for seconds only a few seconds later.

After dinner, Jaden and Sho, as well as Syrus, headed over to the Obelisk dorm for the duel.

"This should be good!" Sho said with a grin.

"Ya, it'll be fun!" Jaden said as they entered.

"Well look at that, he actually came.

"You better believe it, there's no way I'm gonna miss this" Jaden said.

"I call loser, that means you Chazz" Sho said with a grin.

"What! Shut up!" Chazz said.

"Come on, forget the fight, let's just duel already" Jaden said.

"Alright, I'll start. For my first move, I'll set one card and then set one monster, your move" Chazz said.

"Alright... I'll play Polymerization to fuse my Avion and Burstinatrix to create Elemental Hero- Flamewing Man." Jaden said.

"Cythonian Polymer, do your thing" Chazz said as the card activated.

"What thing is that?" Syrus asked.

"It allows you to take over a fusion monster by sacrificing your own" Sho said with his arms crossed.

"Correct, I thought I'd find you guys here" Alexis said as she walked up, a bit impressed that a slifer knew what he was talking about.

"I'll sacrifice my face down Reborn Zombie to take control of your Wingman" Chazz said with a smirk.

"Well, since fusion is a special summon, I'll set one monster and end my turn" Jaden said. "My move!" Chazz said as he drew.

I'll summon Chthonian Soldier, and then I'll have your Wingman destroy your face down. Then his effect takes place" Chazz said as Clayman appeared on the field before flashing out and Jaden lost 800 life points.

"And don't think I'm done yet, now I'll have Chthonian Soldier attack you directly" Chazz said as Jadens life points fell to 2000.

"You're nothing here, might as well go back home" Chazz said with a smirk.

"Man, this place rules, the trash talk, everything, it's all so great!" Jaden said, disturbing Chazz a bit.

"My move, I'll summon Elemental hero Sparkman and attack your Chthonian Soldier.

You lose 400" Jaden said.

"So do you" Chazz said as both went down by 400 points.

"Huh?" How'd that happen?" Jaden asked.

"It's my monster's effect, we both lose the life points from the battle" Chazz said.

"This isn't over yet, I'll set two cards and end my turn.

"Alright, Wingman, end this!" Chazz said.

"Not so fast I activate Mirror Gate, so our monsters switch, meaning you lose life points when my Wingman destroys... my Sparkman" Jaden said as Chazz's life points fell to 1800.

"Alright, I'll play Cythonian Blast.

Since you destroyed one of my monsters, one of yours is destroyed and you lose half it's attack points as life points" Chazz said.

"Not if I play Magic Drain!" Jaden said as his second face down card activated.

"Damn it" Chazz thought as he looked at his hand, there were no spells so the blast dissipated and it's was Jaden's turn, with Chazz wide open.

"The end" Jaden said as Wingman hit him, directly, ending the duel.

"Told you I'd play you after you lost" Sho said with a grin.

"Shut up! This didn't happen!" Chazz yelled as he walked off.

"This is going to be one interesting year" Alexis thought as she walked off.

"Alright, let's get outta here" Sho said with a grin as he walked off. Chazz merely sat there, ranting for a few minutes... then the campus security came in and found him.

* * *

Well then, that's the first chapter. It probably sucked, but truthfully, it's my first attempt at any card game based story. And also, for those that have followed the card game rules of the show, then you might just yell at me, saying I don't know what I'm talking about, truthfully, I'm going by the semi official rules. In English, I'm dueling with the rules of limited cards and how long I have to wait. These are real duels taking place in pretty much any way I want, using cards I, for the most part, have. Anyways... that's the first chapter... I started this in January, it's now May... sorry, I have to switch from house to house, and my internet was down at one, so I wasn't able to send my story to... myself... whatever. 21 pages... oh well 


End file.
